Friends Withstand all obstacles
by Yukimuralin
Summary: [TezukaxFuji] Fuji and Tezuka were childhood bestfriends way back at England. But, a little after when Fuji's asthma is healed, Tezuka just went away...uh...just read and see...R&R pls.


**A/N: **Hello, I'm back. I'm afraid I'll be changing my former fanfic. I already forgot what must happen back there so I think I cannot continue doing it. Well, I hope you'll like this… Read and Review… It could help a lot to me.

**TITLE: FRIENDS WITHSTAND ALL OBSTACLES**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE FLASHBACK**

_**7 years ago in England, Fuji residence**_

"Syusuke!! What's happening to you?!" Yoshiko, his mother asked in panic.

"Okasan…I—I can't…breathe…" said Fuji with his voice shaking.

"I'll bring you to the hospital."

--after an hour, at the hospital—

"Yoshiko-san, your son is fine. The only thing is, he has asthma." The doctor said.

"Asthma? But we haven't any medical history in our family." His mother insists that Fuji is fine.

"Yoshiko-san, maybe there isn't anyone at your family, but maybe hereditary through your families ancestors."

"Okasan, will Syusuke be fine? I'm so worried about him…" young Yumiko was crying, seeing her younger brother sick.

Fuji's eyes are opening slowly, seeing his sister talking to the doctor and hearing everything what the doctor says, he butted in, "nee-san, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. Besides, this is just an asthma." He said that while wearing his sweet smile.

Seeing his brother smiling, it made her feel a little bit relieved. But it doesn't mean that she should stop checking up on him. Asthma might attack in anytime or in no time. Their mother, on the other hand, is very blessed to have kids like them.

"Well, I should live you two for a moment. I still have more patients to check up on." The doctor smiled then went away.

His mother smiled back at the doctor and glanced over Fuji. When she saw his face, she felt like Fuji's an angel from above. Seeing his light-cute face makes her feel better—even for a moment. What makes her sad is, hearing that her younger brother has asthma. After a couple of minutes, someone broke the siblings' silence. A hazelnut-colored hair boy just called out Fuji's name.

"Oh Tezuka. What a surprise!" Fuji said and still wearing a sweet smile.

"Fuji…Fuji…Fuji…Fuji…" Tezuka cried out as he shows great concern towards his best friend.

"Tezuka-kun…you shouldn't cry like that. I'm not going to die." Fuji said.

Little Yumiko offered the little Tezuka a seat, "Here Tezuka-kun, have a seat so that you two could talk properly. My mother and I will just buy something. We'll leave you for a while Syusuke."

"Hai!" Then, Fuji looked at Tezuka's worried face. It made him laugh so hard.

"What's so funny Fuji-kun?" Asked Tezuka, feeling so embarrassed and his face were a little bit reddish.

"I was staring at your worried face. I didn't know that you look funny."

Tezuka turned around, "You didn't know…how…how…" Those words made Fuji a little bit guilty. "Ne, Tezuka-kun…sorry if I made you worry."

Tezuka looked at Fuji over his shoulders, move towards him and gave a light punch on his forehead saying, "Baka! What on earth are you doing? You're making everyone to have heart attack."

Fuji smiled, as always he shows. He stared at Tezuka's brown eyes then opened his eyes. "Tezuka, I'm really, really sorry if I didn't tell you about this. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The brown-eyed boy looked at Fuji's cerulean eyes. Then he stopped crying, "Be sure to be okay." After that, Tezuka left the room.

"Tezuka's really nice…" Fuji murmured then closed his eyes again, catching some sleep.

After a week, Fuji was fully recovered from his asthma. He got out of the hospital in no time and was able to return home. At that very moment, he wanted to tell Tezuka that he was already okay and they could play tennis again. To his excitement, he wore his skates immediately and took the road. By the time he almost reached Tezuka's house, he saw a car parked in the front of his friend's house. And what's worse is, he saw Tezuka's mother putting baggage at the back of the car and saw TEZUKA got into the car. Fuji fell into his knees, tears flowing down into his cheeks and felt that he was being betrayed. He was highly in rage. He watched everything. His mood totally changed. He even watched the car go on without Tezuka wondering where his best friend could be thinking right now. After all the sudden events, a thought just pooped out of Fuji's mind,

_"Maybe Tezuka-kun has a good reason why he didn't tell me about his sudden leave. I just wish him a good luck trip in the bottom of my heart."_

To avoid nuisance to public, he already wiped his tears, stood and went home.

**A/N: **Okay, it's done for now. Sorry if it's too short. Well, it's just a flashback or a prologue of my fanfic.

Oh wait I almost forgot about the asterisk I put, t_o avoid nuisance to public—_what I mean here is that Tezuka was living in a Condominium so it is seen in public. Fuji was hiding in a post when he saw Tezuka leaving.

Please Review. I would like to here you comments; either it is a positive or a negative comment. It will help me a lot.


End file.
